ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: F4
{Hal stares at the TV inside the snack bar. It, too, is gone to static, He looks at it, the warning too obvious. Damian Wayne notices as well. Camera back to Cared in her room. The window curtains billow gently. Cared turns the TV off, and walks outside, staring at the sky. The wind is softly howling. Suddenly, Hal first, then, Damian turns to the north looks up at the sky. You can tell they can sense another tornado coming. We hear eerie music in the background. The wind grows louder. There is a low rumble. Camera on Tanel. He is in the van watching the Doppler radar. He suddenly grows very tense.} * Tanel: {scared} Jesus, it's coming. {He jumps out of the van and starts running toward Hal and Damian.} DAMIAN! HAL! IT'S COMING!!! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!!! * Hal Jordan: It's already here. EVERYBODY UNDERGROUND NOW!! {The tornado sirens go off in the background.} * Cared: Damian! {Hal grabs Cared's hand and runs towards the warehouse.} * Hal Jordan: Honey! Come on! * Cared: What's going......what-? (A flash of lightning reveals the F4 tornado.) * Damian Wayne: Bayle! Bayle!! Bayle, come on!! {The whole time, Bayle has stood transfixed, staring at the tornado. Suddenly, she snaps out of it. She runs to the snack bar, banging on the windows to warn the employees.} * Bayle: GET UNDERGROUND! TAKE COVER RIGHT NOW! LET'S GO! {All of the people run into the warehouse as the tornado strikes Carter County, carrying 5 enemy drones with it. Everyone is in, except Bayle.} * Tanel: The doors!! Close the doors!! Doors! Doors!! Delra! {Hal helps one last employee from the snack bar inside.} * Hal Jordan: Get inside. Bayle! Come on! {Bayle is coming but then sees Hal, hiding under the steering wheel of his car, and goes back to help him.} * Hal Jordan: What are you doing? Come back!! * Bayle: Come on, take my hand. * Shazam: I can't- * Bayle: Take my hand!! {Bayle and Hal run to the warehouse.} * Hal Jordan: Come on!! Hurry!! Go! Go! Go! Let's go! {They get inside. Damian rolls the door shut. The F4 twister tears apart a board, the 5 drones smashing into pieces with each hard fall.} * Damian Wayne: Everybody down in the pit! Get down! Let's go! Everybody down! Bayle, move, come on! {Everyone scrambles to the pit in the floor of the warehouse, where they all huddle up in a corner in fatal position. The whole warehouse begins to shake. The windows implode.} * Hal Jordan: Stay calm!!! {Suddenly, a high pressure water hose comes loose from its latch, and flies around.} * Lex Luthor: I got it, I got it! {grabs hose} Ha ha! {Suddenly, a hub cap flies through the air and cuts Lex's forehead. Cared holds his head to stop the bleeding.} * Cared: Don't worry. It's OK. * Lex Luthor: My head. * Bayle: You're okay! {Everyone seems terrified except Billy and Damian. Cared is almost in shock. We hear her screaming.} * Hal Jordan: It'll be over soon. * Cared: THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS INSANE!! I DON'T LIKE THIS!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!! * Shazam: Stay calm! {Cared continues to scream. A car rams through the ceiling. The neon sign for the drive in theatre crashes on top of the car. Sparks rain down on the heroes.} * Hal Jordan: It's okay, Cared! It's gonna be okay!! {Suddenly, the winds start to die down. The lights buzz and go out.} Category:Raven: Tornado Terror Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes